Writer's Muse
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Suffering from writer's block, Ghostwriter goes to the human world finding the ghost boy hero talking with someone that looks similar to himself but only a human. Curious and slightly jealous, he waits until the ghost boy takes his notice and goes talk to him only after his companion left. Finding out his problem, Danny just explains what his family does during the holidays coming


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queenofshire405**** to see a Ghost Writer/Danny Oneshot. There be a hint of reincarnation and oc. Ghost writer will have a human name by Andrew which only Danny calls him at times.**

**Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created an interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.**

Warnings: Au, language, ooc, and oc.

Pairing: Establish relationship Ghost Writer/Danny

Writer's Muse

Summary: Suffering from writer's block, Ghostwriter goes to the human world finding the ghost boy hero talking with someone that looks similar to himself but only a human. Curious and slightly jealous, he waits until the ghost boy takes his notice and goes talk to him only after his companion left. Finding out his problem, Danny just explains what his family does during the holidays coming up giving Ghostwriter the inspiration he needs.

* * *

"Think," A male voice gripes banging his head on the desk running his hands through his inky black hair being mindful of his keyboard in front of him. Ghost writer looks up to see the screen is still blank and no idea is coming to mind. With a dark growl he pushes the chair back snapping, "Damn writer's block. I hate getting them!"

Still glaring at his computer he shakes his head getting of his chair storming out of his home in the Ghost World debating where he could go or do until inspiration hits him. Then again he could just go see his sweet boyfriend, the ghost boy hero Phantom, or rather in human for Danny Fenton. It didn't matter if the teen is in his ghost form with his messy white hair and neon green eyes that seems to give away what he's thinking. With this in mind he takes off flying out in the ghost world to the portal which connects both human and ghost world together. Luckily his boyfriend's parents haven't figure it out they have a portal despite being ghost hunters.

The thought of the bumbling fools of his boyfriend's parents makes the ghost smirk a little. It's more of the father than the teen's mother that's the idiot. How on earth he sires such a sweet hearted young man he'll never know. He pushes the thought of his mind poking his head out of the ghost portal checking if there is anyone. Relieve to see no one is around Ghost Writer flies out turning invisible in case before someone catches sight of him.

He heads up the floors hoping to find Danny in his room. To his dismay the room is empty. 'This is odd,' the ghost muse furrowing his brows trying to think of the places his beloved may have gone to. Not to his friends since they most likely be busy because of the upcoming holiday. What is it again? Something with thank. 'Hn where are you Danny?'

"Hahahaha." A very familiar laugh reaches the ghost's ears making him dash towards the window finding his boyfriend laughing at something with a company that for some reason look rather familiar to him but unsure.

"Yup I know," the second teen said grinning widely.

Remaining invisible Ghost writer floats out of Danny's bedroom to outside where he could keep an eye on his boyfriend and the slightly taller teen that is standing to close to his boyfriend for his liking and could feel the jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Who is this damn mortal? Why does he look a bit like him?

Sure this teen has black hair but seems to mess but what's with the weird hair color in between. Is it green? Blue? It's hard to tell really. The boy's eyes are what surprise the ghost. A warm hazel color eyes which the ghost sometimes remember flashes of his human life of his mother and brother having which he wish to inherit instead of green. Only this kid's hazel eyes have the green a stronger and dominate color.

"Danny," He hisses hoping to catch the raven teen's attention please to see a look of joy and surprise appear in the teen's icy blue eyes at his voice.

Danny gazes at his company with a kind smile asking, "Matt you'll be able to make it tonight, right?"  
Matt nods in agreement gazing at his watch answering. "Yeah I got to go to the store with Jazz to pick up some pies for your mom and be back in a couple of hours. Thanks for letting me stay with you and your family Dan."

Danny rubs the back of his neck feeling embarrass reply kindly, "It's always no problem Matt."

He notice his older sister looking in their direction calling his companion's name making the hazel eye teen rush over to the older girl chatting happily. Making sure they are a distance away and out of earshot, Danny whispers "Ghost writer is that you?"

"Yes," the invisible ghost growls jealousy coloring his voice. "Who is that other boy Daniel."

"Andrew are you jealous?" Danny replies softly grinning finding it rather adorable of his boyfriend feeling jealous.

"No I'm not!" The ghost snaps letting himself coming visible glaring daggers at the teen who continues to grin at him. "What's so funny?!"

"There is no need to be jealous. The guy you saw with me is Matt, one of my friends who I meet a long time ago when my mom volunteers at the orphanage to read and spend time with them. He stays with my family during the holidays with us because he lost his family a long time ago. He never said what happen really. He did mention he use to have a great uncle or something that he's name after though he's not sure."

"Oh," Ghost writer said blinking as an idea of a kind family taking in a small scared child who made a friend with another. He smiles at Danny gratefully and kisses the teen on the lips surprising the ghost hero teen, "Thank you for helping me my sweet little muse."

"No problem," Danny answers breathlessly gazing at his boyfriend who gives him one last smile before taking off to his home back in the ghost world wanting to write down the idea before it disappears on him. Of course if he loses inspiration he can always go back to Danny to get some help.

* * *

**Arashi: I always wonder what Ghost Writer would do if he suffers from Writer's block. I know I hate getting them personally. *twitches* Anyway please read and review.**


End file.
